Air conditioning (A/C) units are generally exposed to the weather and other environmental elements as the A/C units are positioned outside the structure that is being cooled. The A/C unit is generally equipped with a large fan at the top to cool the unit, and the fan exhaust needs to be kept clear of debris. However, since the A/C units are positioned outside debris tend to build up such as leaves, pine needles, etc. When leaves or debris decay they give off acidic gases that eat at the A/C unit's copper tubing, and by making small holes in the tubing allow Freon to escape, causing the A/C unit compressor to fail. Furthermore, to prevent the rusting of parts moisture being trapped inside the A/C unit should be avoided. Trapped moisture is the main cause of failure to electronics, electrical connections, switches and metal parts. Therefore, it is important to extend the life of the A/C unit by covering the unit all year round, even when A/C is in use, without trapping moisture in the unit. Thus, a cover for an A/C unit needs to be breathable and not restrict airflow from the exhaust fan. FIG. 1 illustrates a flat mesh cover 10 that is attached to an A/C unit 12 over the exhaust fan 14. However, the flat nature of existing A/C unit covers allows debris to build up, become matted, and clog up the pours or mesh of the cover thereby restricting airflow and trapping moisture in the covered A/C unit.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved cover for A/C units, where the cover does not get clogged with debris.